One Bullet
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: There was only one more bullet in the clip.


_**Disclaimer: Do not own. And please don't kill me, China fans. I love China too, but the angst-fics for him are just my forte….. **_

_**Please also note that this is AU.**_

* * *

There was only one more bullet in the clip.

China could see his breath in the air as the smoke around him cleared. Nations were slowly standing, either from ducking the gigantic explosion that occurred or from being thrown off their feet and into the cold, wet, muddy ground. The nation stumbled to his feet, the pistol in his hand hanging limply at his side. His brown eyes travelled to all the nations around him. Then, they stopped.

Japan struggled to get to his own feet, slipping back onto his knees before he could get up.

_Get up, _China thought, _Get up…_

England stood, breathing heavily. Beside him were France and America, the two helping each other. Russia wasn't too far away, having taken most of the blast for Canada. Said nation was helping him up, the other giving him a thankful smile.

China found himself striding with surprisingly graceful steps, moving quickly past the bodies towards his little brother, his enemy. Japan looked up, normally blank, expressionless eyes replaced by one of acceptance. He didn't bother raising his katana.

China stopped right in front of him, staring down at his younger brother.

_Get up and fight Kiku. _

He didn't move, only watched.

Slowly, ever so slowly, China raised his pistol. There was only one bullet in the clip. He could end Japan's involvement with the war right then and there. It would force his younger brother to work for England and France, just like he was forced to. He could talk with him every day….

_Was this the only way?_

"Do it China," England ordered. China's hand shook as his finger placed itself on the trigger.

"You can end this," France added, limping over. America nodded in determination, Canada holding him upright. Russia was a silent presence behind them all.

_Can I really do it?_

The gun hovered right between Japan's eyes, the younger nation staring right down the barrel. Germany and Italy were both getting to their feet, the German already giving orders to retreat. He turned to Japan, but froze when he saw the gun. China's hands grew sweaty and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Dude, finish it!"

_No. _

Instead, he smiled. Japan's eyes widened a fraction in shock as China brought the gun to the side of his own head. He closed his eyes, and smiled wider.

"I don't take orders from one as young as yourself, America. I can make my own decisions."

Russia broke forwards, yet he couldn't get close enough in time. Germany rushed over as well, helping Japan to his feet and struggling to pull him away.

"I'm declaring neutrality for the rest of this war."

_Bang!_

China fell, black overtaking his vision as he closed his eyes. There were no more bullets in the clip.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know what happened here…. Just came to me and I'm just like "I have to write it!" **_

_**In this fic, when a nation "dies" or is "killed" like a normal human in a war, they can either become neutral if they were forced to fight against their will or they can be forced to work for one of the opposing nations' house. Usually, this involves being killed by one of the others. For example: If Japan was killed by China, he would be forced to work for France and England. However, if he were to commit suicide or have another of the nations that were on the same side as the two mentioned above, then he would be given the choice of becoming neutral. If he was to be killed by anyone on the Axis' side, then either neutrality or household management would be an option, since that was his original side to begin with. **_

_**China decided to commit "suicide" for a number of reasons. For one, he was extremely tired of being bossed around by the others. It's rather insulting since they're younger than him. Secondly, he didn't want to have Japan's "death" on his conscious. He's his younger brother, no matter what he's done. Thirdly, as his younger brother, China still cares a lot for Japan. He doesn't have the heart to "kill" him, even if Japan's done really bad things during the war. Fourthly, in this fic, China truly believes that becoming neutral is a good choice. And it is. But now he has to deal with the fall-out, as in, having to deal with both sides attacking him once more. Maybe Switzerland and Liechtenstein can keep him company.**_

_**This disregards all historical events of China fighting in World War 2. It DOES occur during that time period, however is not historically canon. Please do not take this like it actually did happen, cause it didn't. Unfortunately. **_


End file.
